


Zero Escape: One Shots

by Linzizbae



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, 9th man, Alice - Freeform, Angst, Clover - Freeform, Cute, Dio - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lotus, Love, LuNa - Freeform, Oh fuck I forgot the 9th man, Oh one more thing, Oh wait still gotta tag more characters from vlr, Phi - Freeform, Possible Spoilers, Quark - Freeform, Seven, What am I doing, Zero - Freeform, ace - Freeform, akane kurashiki - Freeform, also sigma again because I love sigma, aoi kurashiki - Freeform, hongou whatever the fuck aces last name is I know it starts with a g, i dont fucking know shut up, i will die for these kids, junpei tenmyogi, k - Freeform, my goddamn children, never too much gay, nonary games, oh right more tags, okay I think that’s it, one shots, santa, shes my queen btw I love luna, sigma - Freeform, snake - Freeform, snuggles, tenmyoldy, yeah probably spoilers, zero jr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzizbae/pseuds/Linzizbae
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who played the Nonary series. That girl was me. Well actually I’m still playing the last one but- ssSSHHHAnyway, prepare for some fluffy feels or heartbreaking angst! I hope to make ya laugh or cry!





	1. School au

    “Hey, bastard.” The words were said casually like a greeting, but the coldness behind them was evident. Junpei gave Aoi a sly grin.

 

    “Damn, nice to see you too. Whatever did I do, _Santa_?” Junpei’s voice said in a teasing manner, his face matching his tone. Aoi growled.

 

    “Listen, I’ve got something to say to you, so just shut the fuck up for a second.” Junpei paused, watching as the boy with snow white hair approached him, his boots making small _thumps_ on the concrete. As soon as he approached him, Junpei took off like a rocket, dashing forwards.

 

“You can tell me if you get me!” A mischievous smirk was on Junpei’s face.

 

Aoi’s eyes widened, his face burning up as he became flustered at Junpei’s sudden movements. “H-Hey! Get back here!” He hurriedly rushed after him, trying not to trip over his own feet. Junpei eventually stopped, only going to the bike racks which hadn’t been too far off from them. Aoi finally caught up, wheezing as he catches his breath. He was leaned over, hands on his knees.

 

“D-Damn you…” Aoi said in a raspy voice, trying desperately to gulp down some god damn air. He stood up, his legs wobbling ever so slightly. Junpei let out a laugh.

 

    “Anyway, what did you wanna tell me?”  
  


“I wanted to tell you that you better not be hitting on my sister!” He jabbed a finger towards him, rage sizzling on his features. “If you try and put the moves on her I’ll shove a sock down your fucking throat!” Junpei gulped, backing up with his arms raised in surrender. If he hadn’t known any better he would have thought he was talking to a demon.

 

“Woah woah woah, calm down! I’m not making a move on her!” He cried out.

 

“Oh yeah? Then why do you spend all your fucking time with her, huh?!” Junpei blinked after Aoi shouted those words. Then, his lips curled up in utter amusement, and before you knew it, Junpei was snorting loudly, laughter pouring out of him. He clutched his sides, his head tilted back as he roared. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, dotting the sides of his face. For a moment Aoi just stood there astounded, looking at him with what could only be described as pure bewilderment.

 

“Hey, what’s so funny? Snap out of it, dammit! What the hell is so funny?!” Aoi screeched after he had managed to ground himself back to reality. Fury tinted his face a deep blush, his eyebrows tightly knit together. Junpei wiped away the tears in his eyes as the last of his laughs died down.

 

“Ahah, y-you see,”  He paused, his voice shaking off the last trace of his sheer giddiness, “you’ve actually got it wrong. Backwards, really.” He waited for Aoi to fill the silence, but after a minute of nothing he realized he didn’t understand. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I don’t really spend time with her because I’m trying to hook up with her. It’s actually because I want to be hang with _you_.”

 

The dash of playfulness that had somehow managed to remain on Junpei’s face for the entirety of his laughing session was completely gone, now replaced by one filled with embarrassment. He continued. “I, uh… Well, you see, I wanted to hang out with you more. That means I’d have to actually ask you or some shit. B-But… I didn’t know how to do that without it being awkward, so when your sister wanted to do something I always jumped in because I knew you’d be there. Or you’d at least show up.” He shrugged, trying to seem casual but a fierce blush was forcing its way on his face. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “Doyouwannabemyboyfriend?”

 

It took Aoi a second to process what the brunette had just said. He didn’t know what to do. After not knowing what to say for a while he finally spoke. “Uhh, shouldn’t we at least have hung out together before you ask that?” He asked it as a genuine question, confusion mixed in with it.

 

“J-Just- Just answer it!” The air was empty, devoid of words. After what felt like decades, Aoi took a step forward. The noise alone was enough to make Junpei jump out of his skin, but he kept his cool, only riskily opening his eyes. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had opened them all the way, though. He was looking straight at the ground at which he stood. When the footsteps stopped, he looked up, locking his eyes with Aoi’s. Aoi cleared his throat.

 

“Je t’aime.” Aoi purred almost sexily, combing his messy, spiked hair back with a hand. Junpei blinked.

 

“Uh… what?” Aoi felt his face morph into a cocky grin.

 

“Here, let me translate for you.” He leaned in, lips gently brushing his own. Junpei leaned in to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His mind didn’t even register his body moving closer towards his. The only thing he could focus on was the electricity coursing through his veins; the overwhelming sense of sparks and tingles and all good feelings. A surge of energy rushed through him, and there was nothing Junpei could do to stop it. But one thing’s for sure:

 

He didn’t want it to stop.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junpei wakes up from a nightmare. Good thing his boyfriend Aoi can comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! This has some blood and stuff in it, so just warning ya! Hope ya like it!

_ The sight of monotone grey tiles stretched out before him. It was an endless sea of the dull, mechanical grey, until he saw it. Until his eyes landed upon him. Him.  _ **_Him._ ** _ It was a body. But not just any body.  _ His  _ body. A shriek clawed its way out from his throat, his legs moving faster than any car or ship could ever dream of. He dropped down to his knees, ignoring the bitter throbbing of his knees from the harsh impact. _

_ It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. He scrambled forward like a wild animal, hands slapping against the cool surface of the floor as he pushed himself forward. He finally reached it: the body. Blood had given the lifeless landscape color, but it was only there as a reminder to the life that was just taken. He carefully lifted the head up with his calloused hands, making sure he was gentle. His hair… his hair was red. Not the snowy white it used to be. He told himself to calm down.  _

_ ‘Maybe he’s just sleeping.’ Yeah, that's it. Juuuuust sleeping. After a moment of repeating those words to himself like a chant, he finally snapped. He frantically searched for a pulse, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven. He felt his heart skip a beat. Nothing. No pulse, no movement - nothing. Eyes were open, drained of any and all expression. His face was pale as far as he could tell, since it wasn’t a dark shade of grey. In fact, it was the lightest shade of grey he had seen in quite some time. The more he thought about it, the more his blood started to pump. Blood… blood… He didn’t realize it now but he was hyperventilating, his breaths coming out as wheezes in between choked sobs.  _

_ Crying… he was crying. He was losing it. His heart sped up, faster and faster and faster and faster… his cheeks were stained with a limitless amount of tears, more and more building up. Bile crept up in his throat, and he did everything he could to keep it down. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. That was when he realized his hands had somehow worked their way down to the head of the body, playing with the bloodstained hair. He slowly brought his hands back up, his eyes fixated on the neverending horizon of grey. And when his hands finally reached his peripheral view, he saw it. Blood. And that was the last thing he saw before his vision went dark. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junpei woke up with a start. He clutched at his chest, gasping for air as his body trembled.  _ “So this is what it feels like…”  _ It felt just as all the books and movies portrayed it to be. Sweat dripped down his face, his body slick and grimy. He lungs were begging for air, pleading to taste oxygen. He obliged, gulping down as much air as he could without choking. Waking up was like breaking through a plastic bag on your head. As soon as you tore through, you were awake, and in desperate need of the air you had not been given while trapped. Before anymore thoughts could flutter through his brain, he realized someone was speaking.

 

“-unpei! Junpei! Come on, answer me!” The concerned cry of his boyfriend, Aoi, was enough to knock him out of his trance. He craned his neck to look over at him, producing little huffs as he struggled to breathe. Then all the dread and fear and loneliness overtook him and he launched himself into Aoi’s arms, the sobs already erupting from his mouth before he even touched him.

He buried his face into his shirt, his voice muffled by Aoi’s white undershirt. He let out big, fat tears. When he let out a batch of tears, his stuffy nose sucked in air, smelling the sweet scent of his cologne that lingered on the shirt. The smell of cologne mingled with that of salt as he cried, his hands clutching onto the folds in his shirt. He felt his muscles tense through the thin barricading shirt.

 

“P-Please…” Junpei’s voice was barely a whisper. Aoi paused rubbing his back to let out a soft hum, so as not to startle the boy. Junpei’s fingers tightened around the cotton fabric of Aoi’s shirt. “P-Please tell me you’re alive…” He hiccuped. Silence. It took a moment before he broke the silence.

 

“Junpei, I don’t know what the hell you were dreaming about, but I am alive. See? Look at my face.” He pushed the brunette back a bit so he could see his face, then stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. Junpei didn’t even so much as blink. When he did blink, he had gone back to crying. His wails filled the room. While he was as cold as his snow white hair, even Aoi felt his heart break at the sobs that reverberated off the walls. He let out one deep, long sigh, closing his eyes briefly before opening them back up again. 

“Junpei,” His voice was so soft; to Junpei it felt like someone was caressing him. He bit down on his lip, effectively blocking out his loud cries. Aoi continued. “I’m not dead, Junpei. See? I’m right here.” He ceased talking, only to do something unexpected. He leaned in even closer, his hands at the hem of Junpei’s under shirt. Before he could react, he swiftly pulled them off of him, causing the boy to jump a bit in surprise and wrap his arms around himself at the sudden loss of warmth. Not long after Aoi had taken off his own shirt. In less time than it takes to blink, he had embraced Junpei in a tender hug.

At first, Junpei shuddered, his body not able to process the change of temperature so fast. But it only took a couple more seconds before his body was absorbing heat. The warmth that radiated on to him felt heavenly.

“You still feel warmth, right? Then that means I’m alive, and so are you. Just take a breath, and feel how relaxing it is to be warm. I’ll be an incubator and you’ll be the egg. Anytime you feel sad or lonely just c’mere and let good ol’ Santa warm you up.” Junpei couldn’t help but chuckle at that last sentence. Slowly, he felt himself loosening up, his muscles releasing tension he didn’t realize they were holding. Aoi felt the change and slowly lowered him down, without letting go of him, back into a sleeping position. He pulled the brunette in closer without a struggle.

Junpei snuggled into him, cherishing the intimate affection that he was rarely shown from Aoi. On movie nights they often ended up falling asleep, bundled in a blanket. He was already comfy cozy with a blanket and his shirt on, but now that he could actually feel his skin, it felt so much lovelier. He melted like butter the instant they had skin to skin contact. Junpei let out a sigh, but not one of stress or annoyance. It was one of contempt. He felt himself drift off to sleep, not even scared of what dreams he would have. The warmth would keep him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I think this one wasn’t so bad XD thanks for reading!


End file.
